PROJECT SUMMARY This is a new application for a T32 to support predoctoral training in Biochemistry, Cell and Developmental Biology (BCDB) at Emory University. The award will replace the current T32 training program, which is in its 29th year, and has successfully trained a diverse cohort of students for the biomedical research workforce. We are requesting 7 positions and anticipate the duration of appointment will be 12-24 months. The mission of the BCDB training program is to provide an outstanding training environment through evidenced-based learning approaches and top caliber research mentors for development of our Ph.D. level workforce in academic-, industry- and government-based research careers as well as other biomedical research-related careers. This mission will be accomplished through a core curriculum that includes discussion-based, active learning approaches to the fundamental principles of biological processes at the biochemical and cellular level and development of oral and written presentation skills through classroom and seminar experiences. In addition, the importance of rigor and reproducibility in biomedical research is emphasized throughout the training with a required course as well as emphasizing this training as part of the courses, seminars and journal clubs. The objectives of the training program are to use these approaches to provide Ph.D. scientists with the necessary skills in critical thinking, experimental design and quantitative approaches as they acquire an understanding of how to conduct their work in a manner that is responsible, rigorous and reproducible. The program has an inclusive environment and is active in the recruitment and retention of students from diverse backgrounds. There is also an established focus on training the faculty mentors to provide the most outstanding training environment possible. The program also provides unique training opportunities to students supported by the proposed T32 training program through their responsibilities in running an innovative journal club as well as their role in organizing the two annual BCDB symposia; one which highlights career opportunities for Ph.D. graduates. We plan to continue our track record of training success while also introducing new and innovative aspects to the training together with mechanisms to evaluate both student and program outcomes.